1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to repair, splicing or tapping of pipes, and is particularly concerned with a seal assembly and method for sealing a section of a pipe which is damaged or at which a junction is to be added.
2. Related Art
It is difficult to seal a long, thin object such as a pipe when the ends of the pipe are inaccessible. This means that it is often necessary to cut and splice a pipe in order to repair it when the pipe is damaged or leaking. It is also difficult to tap into a pipe without cutting it. Existing pipe repair systems tend to be relatively complex and can be difficult to install. One example of a pipe repair and sealing device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,234 in which separately formed, opposing semi-cylindrical body portions are clamped around a leaking pipe sections, with sealing gaskets clamped between the body portions.